Silent Hill: Sisters
by RJ Thompson
Summary: A sister taken, a lost child, a dark destiny. Searching for her twin, a young woman trapped in the town of Silent Hill must discover the truth about her sister's abduction to save herself. Who holds the key to salvation?


Author's Note: This story takes place less than a year after the events of SH1 and either before  
  
or just after the events of SH2. In other words, long before SH3. If you liked SH3, you will like  
  
this story. If you wished that Heather's adventure had been more like James Sunderland's, then  
  
you will love this story. I hope.  
  
Prologue: Nightmare  
  
0:  
  
They stood guard at the Door of Fate, the three children of god.  
  
Two were the same; demons red with blood from victims long forgotten, heavy set and  
  
thick of muscle and bone. Heads huge metallic pyramids, they had no eyes yet saw with perfect  
  
vision the darkest secrets of her soul. Each held a different weapon, one an enormous butcher's  
  
knife that glistened in the shifting firelight of the torch she held high. The other had a long spear  
  
of ancient pain, its sharp point glinting dully.  
  
Though blind of human sight, they saw her nonetheless. They had no mouths, yet she  
  
would have sworn before anyone's god or demon that each torturer's soul was smiling down  
  
upon her as she passed between them.  
  
Around her neck, the seal of Metatron, shimmering with holy might, seemed to grow  
  
heavier with every step she took closer to the third dark child.  
  
It writhed in a state of fasciculation; its misshapen, white bloody head jerking uncontrollably  
  
and grotesquely. Standing nearest the door upon a raised platform, the monster twitched madly,  
  
making thin noises that were barely audible even as she neared to within a meter.  
  
She could not be sure if this thing before her had eyes or a mouth nor could she be certain  
  
of any other sensory organs. It convulsed and shivered too rapidly. Like the Pyramid Heads  
  
now just behind her, she sensed that a smile lurked somewhere within its featureless countenance.  
  
With one quivering hand, it reached out toward her, beckoning her closer.  
  
She came, stepping upward, joining the thing called Valtiel upon the platform.  
  
Still shivering violently, as if eternally in the throes of a dark malevolent passion, it reached  
  
forth and touched her face. An involuntary shudder ran throughout her. Being touched by this  
  
thing made her instantly queasy, though that was only a result of a revulsion at the very sight of it.  
  
She held still as best she could as it traced the lines of her cheeks, explored her small, pert nose,  
  
rubbed gently the closed lids of her eyes. It caressed each feature then moved on until finally  
  
Valtiel pressed a finger against her sealed lips and seemed to shudder with laughter as its  
  
head jerked faster and faster.  
  
At last, it stepped away from the Door of Fate.  
  
The door was decorated beautifully with filigree of gold and silver and a third metal that  
  
she could not identify. In torchlight, it was a sight to behold, one to inspire sonnets. It was a  
  
vision of unimaginable and indescribable purity at the center of the eternal night and monstrously  
  
distorted nightmare world she walked in.  
  
At its center was a circular indentation.  
  
She froze. The seal that protected her was also the key to opening the path.  
  
Turning completely around, she saw the Pyramid Heads. They stood no longer as guardians  
  
but as wolves blocking a trail. Their weapons were at the ready. If she tried to run, they would  
  
rend her body to pieces.  
  
Again, she was certain they were laughing without mouths or sound.  
  
Closer and beside the door, Valtiel had begun to turn one of the multitudes of valves she'd  
  
seen all throughout this dark, unholy world.  
  
Inside the tattered coat she wore, her radio blared to life and thundered static.  
  
There was no time left to think or fear.  
  
She tore the seal of Metatron from her neck and, as the Pyramid Heads behind her lunged  
  
forward, shoved it into the door. Light bled out from it and coursed over the wires of precious  
  
metals like living serpents of electricity. The door began to swing outward ponderously as she  
  
dove sideways, narrowly avoiding a stabbing thrust of one Pyramid's savage knife. Her torch  
  
clattered to the corrugated steel floor and flickered out. A glow shorn from the crack between  
  
the vast door at its jamb as it opened.  
  
The first Pyramid Head swung again, trying to decapitate her as she went to her knees  
  
painfully. Next came its twin with spear held high. She saw it coming but there was no hope.  
  
The point flashed forward with such speed that nothing human could have dodged, yet she didn't  
  
taste its suffering.  
  
A warm light was slowly piercing the deep dark of the ancient corridor. As the sharped  
  
barb came in contact with that almost tangible brilliance, it melted away like a dying dream. She  
  
watched this with wide, stunned eyes.  
  
Perhaps the Pyramid Head was stunned as well, for it drew back the spear and then  
  
stepped away from her, brandishing the now blade-less pole like she would have a long length of  
  
heavy metal pipe. Its twin turned back too, dragging its knife on the ground as it moved. Each of  
  
the torturers strode back to the places they had held before, returning to their guardian positions.  
  
As they moved deeper into unctuous shadow, the spear head reformed.  
  
She looked sideways and saw that their sibling demon stood fearlessly at the edge of  
  
glimmering light. It convulsed, coming forward. As it entered the brilliance, its flesh began to  
  
steam. The creature was cooking with each step, its flesh sloughing off. Unable to keep watching  
  
this macabre suicide for its god, she turned and dove through the Door of Fate and then jerked it  
  
closed with both hands.  
  
Outside, a faint sound of anguish.  
  
She clamped both hands over her ears and wept until it ended.  
  
She'd dropped the torch outside, lost it, but that did not matter for the room was suffused  
  
with that same holy gleaming that foiled the Pyramid Heads. Gazing about her, she started to  
  
laugh. "You were wrong!" She screamed to someone now dead. "This is exactly where I  
  
wanted to go. This is paradise."  
  
Turning about in the vast chamber, bathed in light, she wept freely and laughed.  
  
At the edge of her conscience, something itched in her thoughts.  
  
Her smile froze and began to melt.  
  
She could hear something faint. A noise, very weak. "Oh no." With a trembling hand,  
  
she reached into the coat enshrouding her body, wrapping her delicate fingers around the radio.  
  
Staring down at it, the now familiar sound of static began rising. "No. Nothing evil could enter  
  
this place. This is paradise, damn it!" Angry, terrified, she dropped the radio and started  
  
searching for another way out of the Shining Room.  
  
The walls were covered with plates of strange metal and thousands of engraved murals  
  
depicting angelic protectors. Beneath her feet were laid tiles of gold and silver, and each and  
  
every one marked with the seal of Metatron. Across the room, an enormous pool of crystalline  
  
water was imbedded, its contents gently moving in time with the movements of an enormous orb  
  
that hung high above, casting no shadow but instead pouring light down on every surface.  
  
There were no more doors. No portals. Nothing that seemed a puzzle to solve, no statues  
  
to manipulate to reveal a hidden passage, no levers, switches, or valves.  
  
No way out save the way she had come.  
  
No escape lay behind her, only death.  
  
As the static grew louder, she drew closer to the pool. She gazed down and saw no end  
  
to its depths. Nothing evil could possibly have lived in waters of such clarity. The walls reflected  
  
the light from the orb over head, the same light that burned Valtiel and dissolved a Pyramid  
  
Head's spear head like it was a blot of butter on a star's surface. How could anything reach her  
  
here? She felt her breath catching in her throat with every inhalation, there was something she  
  
was missing, some secret.  
  
Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet trembled.  
  
Terror flooded her as she fell, cracking her head against the edge of the pool. She hadn't  
  
stopped it after all. From the chambers far below, from out of a darkness born from sin and  
  
depravity, god was rising.  
  
"It isn't fair." She whispered through tears. "I tried so hard."  
  
The floor bulged upward. White membranous filaments exploded through the cracks  
  
forming between gold and silver plates. They did not sizzle in the light. Eyes erupted from them,  
  
corrupted, bloody things that stared down at her with infinite contempt.  
  
A great fist erupted from one side of the bulge, then another heaved upward, casting aside  
  
the seal inscribed floor. Metal sharply clanged against metal as it came forth. God was born forth  
  
from abyss, from the dystopia of the unholy elsewhere. Roaring in pain, the sound so terrible that  
  
it deafened her instantly, it glared down upon her with infinite hate and malevolence. More  
  
filaments oozed out of the orifices where a mouth should have been.  
  
They shot forward as she screamed. 


End file.
